


Seven Minutes

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Love Confessions, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Phasma’s scheming leads to more.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Darkpilot Library





	Seven Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Thank you to veronicabunchwrites for being awesome. And yes, I’m writing about Halloween in July. Don’t @ me.

”Well, this could be worse," Poe said as they sat in the cramped, dark closet (Ben made a mental note to have words with the mastermind behind this, a.k.a. Phasma. Plenty of them). “I mean, being stuck with my best friend in a closet at a crappy Halloween party?” Outside, the sounds of some crappy slasher movie were playing. Ben wondered if it was one of those Elm Street sequels. Probably not Part 5; some of the deaths in that movie could make the most hardened gore junkie puke up their goodies. “Could be worse.”

”Yeah.” Ben shrugged as he spoke. “ ‘Least stuck with you it isn’t so bad.” 

Poe sighed. “Sorry my friends are idiots.”

”Not your fault.” Ben was more aware of Poe’s costume now; it was John Doe from the _Space Battles_ movies. “The flight suit, um, suits you, I have to say.”

”Thanks!” Poe smiled as he spoke. “Is that Jacen Starkiller’s costume? You know, when he redeemed himself at Korriban?”

”Yeah, it is.” Ben chuckled as he spoke. “I probably look like some guy who crawled out of a dumpster...”

”Well, Jacen kind of looked like that...”

Ben smirked. Then, “Poe, the thing about this party is that...I think they read my mind. I don’t know what to think of that.”

”You mean...”

”I really like you, Poe. I just figured...” Ben bit his lip. “Can I kiss you?”

Poe beamed. Ben swore he had never seen anything more beautiful in the closet light. “I never thought you’d ask.”

And when they did kiss — well, it was clumsy and imperfect and there was a lot of laughter involved, but it was worth it when their lips actually met. When Ben tasted chocolate on them. 

They broke away. Ben gasped for air — he hadn’t thought that would take a bit out of him. Twenty-three and just now, he’d kissed someone. “So,” he said, “That...”

”Yeah. Not bad, is it?”

And even as the timer went off, even as the closet door was practically yanked open to reveal a cheering crowd, Ben sighed good-naturedly. Maybe there were worse ways his feelings for Poe could have come out. 


End file.
